


A pirate's life for me

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, F/M, Jonsa Historical Event, Jonsa endgame, Some TheonSa elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: As her hand trailed down to his cheek, she stilled as her eyes caught the pin on his doublet.It was a black dragon perched upon skull and crossbones. Sansa swallowed thickly. She didn’t know what the dragon meant but she knew that the skull and crossbones was a symbol of piracy. While father would never harm a child, she knew this boy would be alienated if it were ever revealed he was involved in piracy.Pirates of the Caribbean AU





	A pirate's life for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wightjon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightjon/gifts).



> I'm feeling so urgh right now with illness and the stress of moving. So, this chapter was going to be longer but I just couldn't do it. I just wanted to get something up for the event in case I don't feel better by Sunday.  
> Anyway, enough violin playing! This is a PotC AU so set around 1730-1750? That century anyway!

The sea had always called to her. Perhaps it was the Tully in her.

But for as long as Sansa could remember, she had always wanted to be near the water, any water. So, she always loved when they would come to Riverrun for a month or so to see her mother’s family.

All day she would be outside, relishing the mud sinking between her toes at the river bank, the wind caressing her hair and the cool kiss of the water on her skin.

It was the only outdoor activity she liked, even if it ruined her dresses or messed up her delicate hairstyles that her mother had done for her. Catelyn also seemed to forgive the messiness that Sansa came home with when she had been out at the rivers around her home.

It was also something Arya was allowed to be involved in and as a result, a better relationship had formed across the years between the sisters. They were often found together, sitting by the river and eating berries they had picked. Robb would clap a hand to his heart when he passed by them, crying out on how betrayed he felt that they had abandoned their gallant knight for some sunbathing.

Sometimes, uncle Edmure and father would take the children out on the boat and towards the Sunset Sea. Arya would point excitedly whenever she saw Iron Island sigils, proclaiming how exciting it must be to be a pirate! Father never seemed too happy about such declarations, Sansa had noticed. Robb felt a similar call to a life on the sea, although he swore he was more interested in joining up with the King’s naval force, or at least train out on the sea for a time. But being the eldest and only living son, such a dream was unlikely to ever be fulfilled.

One morning, they set out on the boat as usual. The winds were gentle, almost non-existent but enough for the sails to move. It was the mist which made Sansa nervous. It had always been so sunny and clear every time they went out and the surrounding fog gave her a sense of foreboding.

It was too quiet as well. Normally, they could hear the seagulls above them, hear the creaking of the ship as it rocked on the waves. But even the wind had died down now.

Glancing behind her, she noticed her father and Edmure whispering to themselves. Father looked even more grim than usual, his eyes flitting nervously across the horizon and then darting to each of his children. When he noticed Sansa looking at him, he attempted a smile. Sansa returned it and turned away quickly. They both knew the other was faking.

Without thinking, she started to sing. It had always calmed her and she hoped it would ease her father’s anxiety too. Father was always trying to spare them the worst parts of the world, he loved his children fiercely and Sansa wanted to make him feel better, which he would if he believed she was fine.

In the second verse of the Mother’s hymn when she spotted the outline in the water. Her voice stuttered as she leaned across the edge of the ship for a better look.

“There’s a boy in the water!” she called out. Her eyes remained fixed on the plank of wood as it slowly drifted past. She was too scared to look away lest she lose sight of him. Where had he come from? Was he even alive?

Her father and uncle scrambled to their feet and raced to the side of the ship. Robb clasped Sansa’s shoulder in a firm grip and pulled her away to the side where Arya was staring wide-eyed as the men pulled the boy from the water.

His dark curls fell across her father’s arm as Ned Stark carried him to a pile of blankets. He laid the boy down but her view of what happened next was obscured as her father hovered over the limp form.

“He’s still alive,” he stated after a moment. Sansa gave a quiet squeal at the news. “We’ll need to go straight back to have him seen to properly.” He stood up then and looked to his children again. He raised a hand, waving it gently as he spoke. “Sansa, come her sweetling.” She moved obediently and knelt beside the boy. “If he wakes, tell me immediately.”

“Yes Father,” she responded. Ned nodded and turned to speak to Uncle Edmure again.

She pressed a hand against the warm forehead, frowning at the heat beneath her fingers. He really would need to be seen to and soon, she thought. He was probably dehydrated. How long had he been out here beneath the sun?

As her hand trailed down to his cheek, she stilled as her eyes caught the pin on his doublet.

It was a black dragon perched upon skull and crossbones. Sansa swallowed thickly. She didn’t know what the dragon meant but she knew that the skull and crossbones was a symbol of piracy. While father would never harm a child, she knew this boy would be alienated if it were ever revealed he was involved in piracy.

Arya was asking father questions, Robb was helping with the sails. Quickly, with fumbling fingers, she undid the pin and stuffed it in the bodice of her dress just as the long eyelashes fluttered slightly and a sliver of grey appeared.

She gasped as he blinked up at her, eyes like a stormy sky. Her cheeks burned as his brow creased in response to her staring. Clearing her throat, she gave him a reassuring smile.

“I’m Sansa Stark,” she cooed. “We are heading to RiverRun where you will be looked after.”

He nodded slowly, still too exhausted to even turn his head. His chest rumbled as he gathered the strength to speak.

“Jon Snow,” he croaked. Sansa smiled again.

“Nice to meet you, Jon.”

But Jon’s eyes had already closed again, his chest heaving out a long, tired sigh. She watched him for a moment to make sure he was alright before she turned to alert her father.

“Jon Snow,” Ned murmured. A look of panic appeared on his face and was gone again within a second. If Sansa had blinked, she would have missed it. Still, she knew better than to ask father when he had enough to deal with. Ned cleared his throat, the same false smile from before back on his face.

He kissed her hair and murmured a thanks for looking after the boy before he turned away again. Sansa glanced down at Jon again but he was still fast asleep. Glancing over her shoulder, she breathed a sigh of relief as land neared.

“Everything will be alright now Jon,” she promised.


End file.
